


The Room of Requirement (Wolfstar Smut).

by asiriusproblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Dom Remus Lupin, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Possessive Remus Lupin, Room of Requirement, Smut, Sub Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/pseuds/asiriusproblem
Summary: Hi this is the smuttiest fucking thing I've ever written you're welcome.





	The Room of Requirement (Wolfstar Smut).

Sirius and Remus stumbled into the Room of Requirement in a hurry, lips locked and hands roaming.They had managed to loosen their ties and Remus’ hands were undoing the top buttons of Sirius’ shirt expertly, pushing him up against the nearest wall. A gasp fell past the shorter boy’s lips as he felt the chilled stone on his back through the thin fabric. Slim fingers were half way down Sirius’ top now and warm lips were attached to his jaw, trailing agonizingly slow down the side of his neck.

“Ahh, Remus.” Sirius moaned, his fingers digging into the exposed skin of Remus’ hips.

The taller boy growled, pressing his body closer so they were flush, hands now caressing Sirius’ pale skin. His fingers grazed one of his nipples and Remus watched appreciatively when the other jerked. His lips moved back up Sirius’ neck, biting and sucking all the way to his ear. “What do you want, Sirius?”

The hot breath on Sirius’ skin sent a shiver down his spine and his response was a desperate whine. 

“I asked you a question, love,” Remus bit just below his ear- not so gently- and moved his warm hands across Sirius’s chest, lower, lower. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” Sirius replied, his voice shaking and deeper than normal. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Remus didn’t need to be told twice. He picked the other up, legs wrapping around his waist as he carried him to the bed that had conveniently appeared in the far corner of the room. Sirius’ back hit the mattress with a  _ thwump _ and their lips met once more with desperation and fervor. Sirius could practically feel the possessive nature of the wolf in Remus as his bottom lip was taken between teeth and the other boy’s weight rested heavily on top of him, hips pressed firmly to his as if telling him to  _ stay _ .

“Fuck, Moony.”

Remus gripped Sirius’ hands, holding them above his head as he ground down, creating pleasurable friction. A low moan slipped out and he created a rhythm, observing his lover’s face, twisted up with pleasure- and absolutely beautiful. He paused his movements only long enough to get their pants off, nothing standing between them now. “Mmm, Sirius.” Remus casted a quick lubrication spell and Sirius’ breath stuttered at the sudden wetness.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Pads,” Sirius whimpered when Remus’ fingers teasingly traced along his erection before moving lower, sliding into his entrance with ease. “Laid out so nicely just for me.”

Sirius arched up, chest to chest with Remus, pressing against Remus’ finger with need. “R-Remus- ah! Please,” 

The werewolf’s lips pulled up into a smirk. “Please what?”

Their eyes met, hazy with lust and pupils dilated. “Please, fuck me, Remus. Pleas- oh!”

Remus added another finger, thrusting at a steady pace and drinking in Sirius’ pleasure. His own erection was hard and heavy and an angry red color and it took everything in him not to just rut against Sirius’ leg for the friction he desires so badly. 

As if reading Remus’ mind, Sirius  took Remus into his hand and pumped in time with the fingers moving in and out of him. 

“F-Fuck, Sirius, yes,” Remus’ hips jutted up into Sirius’ palm, teeth dragging down Sirius’ neck, every bite saying ‘ _ mine _ ’. “No one else can touch you like I can. No one else can make you feel like this,” Remus’ mouth moved to his lover’s fair chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and reveling in the noise Sirius makes. “Need everyone to know you’re taken, Sirius- that you’re mine.”

Sirius moaned loud. “I’m all yours. Remus.”

 

~ **Meanwhile** ~

“Should someone go stop them?” Peter asked, referring to the very loud and very explicit noises echoing throughout the castle.

James, who sat on the couch in front of the fireplace simply sent him a wicked grin and waved a hand in dismissal. “Nah, this is far too hilarious.”


End file.
